Do I Still Awkwardly Love You?
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: Sequel to I Still Awkwardly Love You, so it basically picks off where the prequel left off. I hope you enjoy and please no flames...the story is better than this summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know I probably didn't keep it very secret but here's the sequel! I hope you guys like it! Yes Luke and Terra will be back! Oh no! Anyway let me know how you guys like it and if you're going to flame it keep it to yourself...please. Don't waste your time reading something you're not going to like...it's both irritating and kind of stupid on the hater's part. Anyway I love you guys! RawR and enjoy :D~RawR**

* * *

Thalia walked through the door after a long day at work. I had the day off so I decided to make the night special because I had a plan. We had been living together and dating for about a year now and I wanted to take our relationship to the next step. I planned on proposing to her that night over a nice Italian dinner that my mom helped me make earlier. All I had to do was stick the lasagna in the oven, toast the bread for the bruschetta, toss the dressing into the salad, and chill the gelatto.

I heard the front door open and Thalia's boots clacked on the hardwood floors, "What smells so good?"

"Dinner." I smiled as I poked my head out of the kitchen.

"Smells great, did you make lasagna?" Thalia asked.

"Of course I did." I said.

Thalia walked into the kitchen and smiled, "This looks amazing, is there any special occasion?"

I laughed, "What makes you think that?"

Thalia shrugged, "I don't know you usually don't make lasagna unless there's something big going on."

"Come on, dinner will get cold." I rolled my eyes and handed her her dinner.

Thalia smiled and gratefully took her plate. She grabbed a bottle of her favorite wine and I grabbed the glasses and we enjoyed our wonderful Italian candlelit dinner. After dessert I decided that I had to do it. Thalia looked over at me and smiled, "I'll do the dishes tonight."

I shrugged, "Leave em, it's a Saturday tomorrow we'll just do them tomorrow."

Thalia laughed lightly, "What's up Nico, there's something up."

I took a deep breath, "Thalia we've been together for a significant amount of time and we've known each other even longer. You know that I love you very much and you know that I would give anything to see you smile. What I'm saying here is why don't we spend the rest of our lives together in this still I awkwardly love thing. What I'm trying to say here," I got down onto one knee and pulled out a black ring box, "is, Thalia Grace will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

Thalia smiled there were tears in her eyes, "Of course I will!"

She practically tackled me and kissed me, "I love you."

I laughed, "Yeah but I still awkwardly love you."

She laughed and rolled her eyes before kissing me again, "Mrs. Thalia diAngelo, I think I like the sound of that."

I smiled, "I think it sounds better than Miss. Thalia Grace, hey I think I want some more gelatto."

Thalia smiled and agreed. She stood and was about to walk into the kitchen but I stopped her, "One more thing," I said as I slid the ring onto her finger, "you need your ring."

Thalia smiled and kissed me, "Thank you for not proposing in public like Percy and Jason did."

I laughed, "It's not a problem. Besides I know you prefer to keep things private."

"I love you Nico." she whispered.

"I love you too Thalia, I still awkwardly love you." I grinned.

* * *

I met up with Annabeth for lunch the next day. We made plans to meet at Moe's since it wasn't too far from where we both worked. I had told Annabeth over the phone that Nico had proposed so I already know that she was waiting for the whole story.

Annabeth and I pulled into the parking lot at the same time and she grinned, "Thalia I want to hear every detail about this."

I smiled, "I won't spare anything."

After we ordered and paid we found a table that was farther from the chatter of the lunch rush. I finally opened my own photography business while still writing my column for the magazine I work for. So I was busy working there taking pictures of seniors for their senior pictures.

"So how did he propose?" she asked. There was a huge grin plastered on her face that made me begin to think she knew about it before I did.

"Well he made a really nice homemade dinner with gelatto and everything. Then after we had a couple glasses of wine he got down onto one knee and pulled out the ring." I smiled showing her the ring. It was a black and blue diamond ring, I wasn't even going to wonder how on earth he was able to afford it but it was gorgeous.

"Did you guys do anything anything afterwards?" She asked with a grin.

"If you really want to know we had obnoxious sex." I rolled my eyes.

Annabeth laughed, "I'm not sure if that was sarcastic or not."

"Oh it was sarcastic. We did however have sex if that's what you're wondering." I laughed.

"I'm glad you're happy with him. You deserve it." she smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Now I have to start planning the wedding...I don't want to plan another wedding after this." I sighed as I popped a chip into my mouth.

"I think Nico will be a lot more help than Luke was." Annabeth added as she popped a chip into her own mouth after dunking it into to queso dip.

"You're right, Nico was already starting to talk about it last night before we went to sleep. The only thing he said he refuses to help with is the dress because it's bad luck." I shrugged.

"Did you guys talk about a possible date for it?" she asked in between sips of her pop.

"Um actually we were considering a December wedding or possibly a Halloween wedding." I said.

"That sounds adorable." she smiled.

"You're going all high school girly girl on me here Annie." I rolled my eyes.

She smiled, "I'm just really happy for you two. You guys are just so cute together that I can't see you with anyone else."

"Oh so now you're going all gushy love guru on me?" I asked.

Annabeth laughed, "Maybe."

* * *

After lunch with Annabeth I had a few errands to run. So I was walking down the produce aisle of the grocery store with the list I made of this things I needed. Did I expect to run into Luke while I was there? No not at all. I wasn't expecting to see him at all.

"Thalia?" he asked as I picked up a tomato.

I looked up and I was shocked, "Luke?"

He smiled, "How have you been?"

"Um good I guess." I said, "How have you been?"

He nodded, "Busy, the bars opening in a month you should swing by and we can catch up over a drink."

I shook my head, "I'm really busy, I'm running a photography business and I'm planning a wedding."

"A wedding eh?" he smiled bitterly.

"Umm yeah, Nico proposed last night." I said.

Luke nodded, "Well the best of luck to you two. I honestly hope things work out for the two of you."

"Thanks I think things are going to work out." I smiled.

"Well maybe another time on the drink, you'll know where to find me." he smiled.

"Umm yeah, maybe some other time." I smiled awkwardly.

"It was good to see you, you look good." he smiled.

"Thanks umm you too." I replied. With that I got on with my errands and finally got home by four. I looked through the fridge and wondered what I was going to make for dinner that night. Nico walked in, he was home early.

"Thalia you home?" he called.

"I'm in the kitchen trying to figure out dinner!" I called.

Nico walked into the kitchen and smiled, "Why don't we just order something in?"

"Sounds like a good idea, I don't want to cook tonight."

Nico wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, "You left your searches open on the computer, I think you should get a lace dress."

"I was planning on a lace dress." I smiled.

"You look good in lace." he winked.

"Are you trying to be dirty or serious?" I asked knowing that I owned quite a bit of clothing items that were made out of lace.

"A little bit of both." he whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "So what are you in the mood for?"

He thought for a moment, "I think we should order some tacos or something."

I shrugged, "Sounds good to me but I just had Moe's for lunch."

"Hmm what about pizza?" he asked.

"Sounds good." I nodded.

"I'll call, are you in the mood for wings?" he asked grabbing the menu out of the menu drawer.

* * *

Later that night I looked over at Thalia who was reading a book and smiled to myself. I got a really good idea, "Hey Thalia."

She didn't even look up from her book, "What Nico?"

"Do you want to snuggle?" I asked her.

"Sure." she replied and marked her page in the book and set it on the nightstand. I held out my arms and she snuggled into them resting her head on my chest and an arm lazily draped over my stomach, the other was next to her head on my chest.

"I love you Thalia." I whispered. She didn't reply because she was already asleep. I chuckled and kissed her head softly and then drifted off to sleep myself after turning off the lamp. I was never going to get over how amazing she is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thanks for the reviews. Tell me what you think of this chapter and I will try to update my other things as soon as I can...so let me know how you like this chapter...please no flames. I'm too lazy to write much more so love you guys! I hope you enjoy this :D~RawR**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find a note on Thalia's pillow about her going to work and seeing me later. I shrugged and went to go see if there was anything in the fridge to eat. I found some leftover Chinese and decided that that was a good enough breakfast. I know it was common for Thalia to have to work of the weekends so I goofed around on Netflix for awhile when she finally come home around noon, "Hey Nico."

I kissed her cheek softly, "How was work."

"Oh my God, the girl that wanted her senior pictures taken while she was riding her horse, I understand that she's an equestrian but I can't take pictures of her on a galloping horse." Thalia sighed.

I laughed, "So what happened then?"

"I finally compromised with her and she ended up sitting on the horse." Thalia shrugged, "Then we took some pictures of her around the farm or whatever it was."

"Sounds like you had a tough day." I commented.

Thalia nodded, "I did, and now Piper wants to meet with us about the cake."

"Why don't we just do what we had picked out for you and Luke?" I asked.

She smiled, "I was going to ask you about that but she apparently improved one of the flavors and wants us to come try it."

I looked at Thalia, "Do you smell something fishy with this?"

"By fishy you mean surprise engagement party? Then yes I do." Thalia laughed.

"Well we might as well go." I grinned.

"I'll call Piper and ask her when she wants us there." Thalia nodded.

* * *

We showed up at Piper and Jason's around five, which is when Piper told us to be there. Of course Thalia and I were right about the surprise engagement party courtesy of Annabeth and Piper. Everyone was there including Luke and Terra. Annabeth and Piper just shrugged when asked why they were there, "They heard about it and wanted to come."

Thalia looked at me, "Why do you think they showed up?"

I shrugged, "Beats me but it's probably not with the best of intentions."

Thalia laughed softly, "You're probably right."

That's when Luke walked over, "Hey congratulations."

"Thanks." I smiled. Thalia didn't say anything she just kept quiet.

"I hope things work out for you two." he smiled tightly.

I nodded, "Thanks man." Was I wanting to rub the fact that I had Thalia in his face? Yes I was. Was I going to? No because Thalia wouldn't like that.

Thalia grabbed a glass of champagne and took a long sip of the fizzy beverage. Simultaneously Luke and I both said something, "Slow down there."

Thalia took the glass away from her lips and smiled, "Umm I'll be right back, it's warm in here."

I nodded and kissed her cheek, "I'll be right here when you get back."

She smiled and nodded and walked toward the French doors that led to one of Jason and Piper's many balconies. Luke said another awkward congratulations and then walked away to go talk to Percy. Terra walked over and sneered, "Congratulation Nico."

"Thanks even though I know you don't mean it." I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know I don't mean it?" she asked faking hurt.

I shrugged, "Because you're a bitch."

Terra narrowed her eyes at me, "Look you got what you wanted in the end, you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you for what?" I asked.

"If it wasn't for me Thalia would already be married to Mr. Perfect." Terra rolled her eyes, "You would still be miserable."

"You didn't do anything but get him to cheat, why should I be thanking you?" I asked.

"Oh sweet, sweet, naive Nico. I knew Thalia would be showing up at Luke's that day. I went there and started kissing him knowing that she would eventually walk through that door." Terra sneered, "So you do have me to thank for where you are today."

"Thalia would've found out anyway and dumped him." I rolled my eyes.

"Would she really have?" Terra asked in a condescending voice, "Or would she still be with Luke and cluelessly married to him?"

"Terra stay away from me and Thalia." I glared at her.

"It's not me you'll have to worry about." Terra winked and flounced off towards the door.

What was she trying to say, Thalia loves me. I wasn't dumb enough to believe a word Terra said for a second. I grabbed a bottle of beer and joined a conversation with Percy and Jason. Of course Thalia loves me, I'm just being stupid.

* * *

"Thalia?"

I turned around to find Luke standing there closing the door behind him. I groaned internally but faked a smile, "Hey Luke."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Oh you looked a little pale in there." Luke added.

"I assure you I'm fine." I muttered.

Luke chuckled awkwardly, "I was just checking. You seemed a little freaked out."

"What are you doing here Luke?" I asked finally after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I just wanted to congratulate you." Luke shrugged.

"Don't lie to me." I threatened him.

"You think I'm lying?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "It's something I've noticed that you're into."

"Look Thals..."

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

"Thalia, I made a mistake and I'm trying to make up for that." he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Luke." I muttered.

"I understand that you're happy with Nico and I respect that. I'm not here to try and take you away from Nico...all I'm asking for is to be friends again." Luke said.

"Friends?" I asked with a dark laugh.

"Friends, that's all." he nodded.

"Well what if I don't want to be friends yet?" I asked.

"Then I'll bug you until you do." he shrugged, "I know I screwed up and I just want to apologize to you."

"Apology accepted but we're not friends." I said firmly.

"You know what, I'm going to offer it again, you should swing by to the bar and we can catch up." Luke said. We were now facing each other and he was looking into my eyes with that sincerity that he always had.

"I don't know...I'm busy." I lied I did want to go catch up with him but Nico might get mad about it.

"Look I think we need to talk about some things." he said, "Call me when you want to or just show up whenever. I'll be there."

With that he went back inside and left me there alone for a few moments and then Nico came out. Nico wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me quickly before holding me at arms length, "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded, "I just needed some fresh air, the incense Piper's burning is really overwhelming."

Nico smiled, "I thought you like the incense Piper burned."

I shrugged, "It's starting to give me a headache."

"Well they're missing you inside." Nico whispered.

I smiled and kissed him. The kisses started to elevate when Piper opened the door, "Oh I'm sorry...dinner's ready...umm come in when you want to."

Nico and I pulled away from one another and laughed. We followed Piper to the dining area and I noticed that both Luke and Terra were gone. Dinner was now relaxing and we stayed until it was almost too late to carry on a conversation. Nico ended up having to carry me out to the car.

* * *

Once back at home Nico carried me up to our bedroom bridal style. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my head on his shoulder. Nico gently set me on the bed and managed to get me into my pajamas. He kissed my forehead, "Goodnight Thalia."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To lock the door." he replied and I heard him go down the stairs to lock the door and return moments later.

He climbed onto his side of the bed and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek and whispered that he loved me and his breathing eventually got even. I knew he was asleep but I just couldn't fall asleep. I carefully untangled myself from his arms and snuck down the stairs. I picked up my phone and called Luke. Yeah I instantly regretted it because I felt like a horrible human being.

Luke answered on the first ring, "Thalia."

"You told me call you when I wanted to talk to you." I said.

Luke chuckled, "I didn't think that would entail one in the morning."

I let out a quiet nervous laugh, "Well I couldn't sleep and I figured that talking to you would bore me to sleep."

Luke laughed, "Still spunky."

"I haven't changed much in the last year." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you meet me at the bar. I can open it up and we can have a drink or something?" Luke asked.

I didn't answer for a moment. How could I actually be considering meeting my ex-fiance at his bar when my current fiance, and the man I loved, was asleep in the other room thinking that I was cuddled up next to him. Finally I answered, "I don't think so."

"Well maybe some other time then." Luke replied he sounded almost disappointed.

"Maybe." I lied.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I don't know you were the one who wanted to talk to me." I said.

"There's just something that I need to talk to you about." Luke said, "Do you think that you can meet me for lunch at Leo and Calypso's tomorrow?"

I hesitated, "Umm no, too many people we know are there." I decided.

"Right, they'd be a little confused." Luke muttered, "What about that one place right outside of town, that diner where we used to meet."

"Ummm sure I guess." I instantly felt horrible. Nico would never know because I didn't plan on talking to Luke ever again after he talked to me about what he so desperately wanted to talk about.

"Noon?" he asked.

Someone in the background apparently didn't know Luke was on the phone, "Luke who are you talking to?"

"Umm I'm talking to Percy." Luke lied.

"Well tell Percy goodnight. I can't sleep with you talking." she muttered.

"Noon?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess." I said and then I heard Nico walking down the stairs, "Thals is that you?"

I hung up quickly and put my phone on the counter, "Umm yeah."

Seconds later Nico appeared in the kitchen with his goofy smile. He was shirtless, "Couldn't sleep huh?"

He wrapped his arms around me, "Well I know how to solve that." he peppered my neck with soft kisses.

I smiled, "How so?"

"Come with me and I can show you." he whispered. I followed him up to our bathroom. He surprisingly looked wide awake for someone who was sleeping moments ago. Nico turned on the tub and ran some hot water for awhile allowing to tub to fill up and he added some bubble bath and chamomile bath salt.

"Get in, I'll look away if you feel more comfortable." he smiled.

He looked away for a moment and I climbed into the tub sinking all the way to my neck, "Are you decent?"

"Yeah I'm in the tub moron." I laughed lightly.

"I was just checking." he whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek in the process. There was just something about Nico that me completely girly. I didn't understand it.

Nico rubbed my shoulders and neck and I instantly began to relax. I wanted to know where he learned to do this, "Where did you learn this?"

He shrugged, "I've picked it up over the years, Terra always made me do this."

"At one in the morning?" I asked.

Nico chuckled, "No it was usually when she came home from a long day at work...honestly I don't know what was so hard about sitting at a desk and answering phone calls."

"She was just pissed that she didn't have a ring." I rolled my eyes sleepily.

Nico chuckled, "I bet that's the problem. Then there's the fact that I didn't want to have sex every five minutes."

I laughed, "So I guess I'm a completely different case then?"

"You are an entirely different case." Nico whispered and kissed my neck in the one spot where he knew to kiss. A small moan escaped my lips and Nico laughed, "You are an entirely different case Thals."

* * *

I finally pulled Thalia out of the tub when the water was turning room temperature. I wrapped her in towel and kissed her softly, "Go get dressed before you freeze to death."

Thalia laughed and kissed me softly, "It's not even cold."

"Well I don't want you to catch something. I have a surprise for you." I smiled.

"Do I get to know that now or later?" she asked with a small smirk.

"I'm going to tell you tomorrow over dinner." I smiled.

"Sounds like fun." she smiled before disappearing off to go change into her pajamas again. She returned seconds later in a black lacy tank top and matching black plaid shorts.

"Now you're trying to tempt me." I murmured as I kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "I feel like I should repay you for the massage."

"You don't have to." I murmured into the kisses she was giving me.

"I want to." she murmured before kissing me once more. It was an overwhelmingly passionate kiss. But you aren't going to get to know the rest of the night's event because we're trying to keep this at least PG-13...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating in forever. I've been super busy and I will be updating my other things so be on the lookout if you read any of them. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, they were all good feedback I hope you like this chapter just as much! I've been busy spending birthday money so...anywho I hope you enjoy this and do let me know what you think...flames are kept to yourself. :D~RawR**

**P.S. Sorry about this being a short chapter...**

* * *

It was weird that morning, Thalia wasn't talking at all. Usually Thalia was always chatty during the morning. She sat at the breakfast bar and sipped her coffee quietly.

"Do you want to know what the surprise is early?" I asked.

She looked at me, "The surprise you mentioned yesterday?"

I nodded, "I'll tell you if you want."

She smiled, "You know I'll want to know."

"Well you know how we talked about going to Hawaii last year?" I asked.

She nodded, "What about it?"

"Well I got us some tickets and booked our own beach house." I smiled.

Thalia was smiling, "For how long?"

"Two weeks." I smiled.

Thalia wrapped her arms around me, "How long have you been planning this?"

"Well it was originally going to be for your birthday but I couldn't wait and if we have the wedding in December we'll be going on a honeymoon anyway." I shrugged.

Thalia kissed me and grinned, "You're amazing."

"Do you want to know when we're going?" I asked her.

Thalia smiled, "When?"

"The week after next." I smiled.

Thalia kissed me, "Well I have to go get ready, I have some pictures to take and I'm meeting another client for lunch about some pictures for some charity function."

I smiled and kissed her back, "I'll see you when you get home, are you going to make dinner or should I?"

"I'll cook, I should be home by two at the latest." she muttered between kisses.

"I'll see you then." I smiled.

With that Thalia went up the stairs to go get ready for whatever she was doing today and I decided to call up Percy and see if he wanted to go to the gym and out for lunch. So those were my plans. I met Percy at the gym and I noticed that our pal Luke decided to tag along.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" Percy asked.

I shrugged, "It's going good, we've got the cake. She still needs to look for dresses, I need a tux but I'm not worried about the tux, and there's a few other minor things we need to worry about but Silena's been pretty good about helping Thalia out with this."

"Silena? She's helping Thalia?" Percy asked.

I nodded, "Thalia called her because she knew she couldn't plan the wedding on her own."

"Well that's cool that Silena's helping out." Percy said.

"So where did you want to go for lunch?" I asked.

"We could go to Buffalo Wild Wings." Percy shrugged.

"That's always an option." I agreed.

"Can Thalia and Annabeth meet up with us?" Percy asked.

"Umm no Thalia has to meet a client about a charity function for lunch. Annabeth's welcome to come if she wants." I shrugged.

"Hey Luke!" Percy called over to him.

Luke walked over, "What?"

"Do you want to meet up for lunch today?" Percy asked.

Luke shook his head, "I can't today I have a lunch date with someone."

"Oh well some other time." Percy smiled.

* * *

I pulled into the diner parking lot a couple minutes before noon. What I was about to do was incredibly stupid. Luke was already sitting there at a booth by the window looking at the menu. I got out of my car and walked into the diner. Luke looked up as soon as the door opened and he smiled at me. I sat opposite to him and picked up my own menu.

"So how have you been lately?" Luke asked.

"Tired. How have you been?" I asked.

"Good, still working on opening the bar." Luke smiled.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked praying that it didn't involve him still loving me.

"This is about what happened last year." he said and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"What about last year, you cheated on me and we called off the wedding?" I asked.

"Thalia what I'm saying is I still love you and if you ever, by any chance, leave Nico or realize that you don't love him I'll still be there. That is if you're willing to give me another chance." Luke said.

I couldn't do this. There was no way I was going to do this. I stood up, "Luke I should be going."

He nodded like he had expected this would happen. I walked right out of the diner before I had even gotten lunch so I decide to call Nico to see what he was up to, "Hello? Thalia?"

"Hey what are you up to for lunch my client cancelled?" I asked.

"I'm at Buffalo Wild Wings with Annabeth and Percy. Do you want to meet us here?" he asked he sounded happy that I could meet him.

"Umm yeah I'll be there in about fifteen." I said.

"I'll get you a drink." he said.

"I'll see you in a bit." I said.

With that I was on my way to meet Nico at Buffalo Wild Wings. I wasn't going to let what Luke said get to me. I didn't want to give him another chance and there was no way in hell that I would stop loving Nico.

I found Nico when I got there and he waved me over to the table he was sitting at. He kissed me quickly, "It sucks that your client cancelled today."

"They found another photographer." I shrugged, "It's no big deal. There'll be other events to take pictures of."

Nico smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, "I got you a Coke is that ok?"

I nodded, "That's fine."

So after lunch, Percy and Annabeth went their own ways and Nico and I went back home since neither of us had much to do that day. So Nico plopped down next to me on the couch and pulled me onto his lap, "Is there anything you want to do today?"

I shrugged, "Do you want to stay in today?"

Nico smiled, "If that's what you want to do."

"We could just stay here and snuggle up or watch a movie." I shrugged.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Ok if that's what you want to do then."

I rested my head on his shoulder and somewhere in between I fell asleep listening to Nico's breathing and heartbeat. He woke me up a little later.

"Thals are you tired?" he asked softly.

I nodded sleepily. He laughed and picked me up before carrying me up to our room. He set me on the bed gently and covered me with a thin blanket. Just as he was about to walk away I grabbed his hand, "Stay."

Nico chuckled but sure enough he stayed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we didn't wake up until well past dinner time. I wasn't about to let what Luke said get to me. There was no way that was going to happen.

* * *

Thalia and I were starting to pack for Hawaii and she realized that she needed to go shopping but Annabeth was busy and she had no one to tell her what looked good.

"I could go with you." I shrugged. It was a weekend, I had worked hard all week, and I wanted to spend some time with my fiance.

"Do you really want to go shopping with me?" she asked doubtfully.

I nodded, "I do actually."

She smiled, "You really want to follow me around at multiple stores while I try on clothes?"

I nodded, "I need to pick up a couple things myself."

That was how I ended up walking around the mall with Thalia while she stopped at various stores to buy bathing suits, dresses (which I found nice for a change), sandals, shirts and shorts, and whatever else she decided she needed. I will admit that my favorite thing Thalia bought was a blue lace sundress that looked amazing on her.

So finally after hours of shopping we were finished and she was dead tired so I took her to her favorite restaurant for dinner. Leo and Calypso's wasn't busy for once because the dinner rush was over. We walked in and found Piper sitting at the counter with Calypso eating a piece of pie. We got something to go and went back to our place which Thalia was in the middle of redecorating.

"So, how's redecorating going?" I asked her before taking a bite of my burger.

Thalia shrugged, "Ehh it's going good."

I couldn't wait to get to Hawaii, just the two of us for two weeks with our own private beach house. It was going to be amazing. It was also going to be amazingly romantic. She was going to have the best time, I just knew she would. Once we were finished with dinner Thalia was practically falling asleep at the table.

"Come on let's get you to sleep." I whispered and picked her up gently. She was already asleep before I even got up the stairs. I gently changed her into her pajamas and tucked her in before going downstairs and finishing up some last minute work I needed to finish before we left for Hawaii in two days.

I sat on my laptop and tried to focus on my work but all I could think about was going to Hawaii with Thalia. It was going to be amazing and that was going to be on my mind most likely for the next two days and maybe even after that. Finally I decided to call it a night and join Thalia upstairs. She was curled up under the covers and I crawled into bed next to her only to fall asleep with my arms around her. I really did still awkwardly love her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm sorry if it's kind of bumbly but I've been up since 2 A.M. and I don't have much sleep in me. So no flames I'm too tired to deal with them. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know how you liked it. Please review. I hope you enjoy! :D~RawR**

* * *

Nico and I landed in Hawaii early in the morning. It was already amazing just from what I had seen at the airport. We waited at the baggage claim for our luggage and then Nico went to rent us a car. Finally Nico and I were pulling into the driveway of the beach house he rented us for two weeks.

"Nico this is amazing!" I exclaimed the moment we walked in.

Nico smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"You didn't have to do this." I whispered.

He shrugged, "I wanted to. I think I want to go swimming."

"Let me go change and we can go swimming." I whispered.

Nico picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the huge master suite. He gently set me on the bed and kissed me softly, "I'm glad you like it."

"Its gorgeous." I grinned.

"I think you should wear your black bathing suit." he whispered in between soft kisses on my neck.

"I'm not going to get anywhere if you keep kissing me." I giggled.

Nico grinned and kissed me on the lips, "Well that's something we'll have to deal with now isn't that?"

I smiled, "It really can't wait can it?"

Nico grinned, "Not when you're as infuriatingly gorgeous as you are."

"You're cheesy, you know that diAngelo?" I laughed lightly.

"You love it and you know it." he whispered in between fierce husky kisses.

"I awkwardly love it." I whispered as his hand slowly slid up my shirt.

* * *

Thalia and I were walking the beach later that night. The moon was out and we had an amazing day. I'm not divulging anything but I was hoping that everything about this trip would be as amazing.

"I love you." Thalia whispered out of the blue.

"I love you too." I whispered and kissed her softly. The water lapped against out feet and the stars were bright.

Little things like this made me wonder how the hell I didn't realize that I loved Thalia in the first place. She completed me. She was my other half and now that I looked back on it, Terra was the worst choice I had ever made in my life.

I finally said it, "Thalia I'll love you forever no matter what."

She smiled at me, "I'll love you no matter what."

I kissed her passionately and then we continued walking down the beach. She was wearing the blue lace sundress that drove me crazy because it showed just the right amount of back to make any sane man to go crazy. We barely made it back to the house before the dress and my clothes were off. But that's where I'm leaving you because once again, this is PG-13.

* * *

The next morning Thalia was already busy making breakfast and I wrapped my arms around her, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually if you want to cut some fruit that would help me a lot." she grinned.

I did as she asked and we sat down to eat breakfast, "So is there anything in particular that you want to go do today?"

She smiled, "We could go snorkeling or I could teach you how to surf."

I smiled, "I like the surfing idea."

She laughed, "Surfing it is then."

I kissed her softly and cleaned up after we were finished eating. She went to go change and get ready for the beach that we had access to from our house. We spent a nice romantic day on the beach, with a picnic, lots of couple time, and I actually learned how to stand up on a surfboard.

* * *

We've been back from Hawaii for about two months now. Nico and I have already set the date for Halloween, Piper was working on the cake, we've sent out the invitations, I had my bridesmaids dresses, my dress was done, and the venue was picked , now all we had to worry about were the flowers and the decorations.

I walked into Katie Stoll's floral shop, Nico was close behind me. Katie smiled at me from where she was behind the counter, "Hi Thalia, hi Nico."

We replied to her greeting and she set right into what she had in mind for floral arrangements and the bouquets. We ended up going with the ideas she had because they matched our color scheme and they looked really nice. It was nice having Nico's opinions because I didn't want this wedding to be completely dominated by my choices.

Nico and I then went to meet with Silena who was waiting for us to set the menu for the reception. We decided that we were going to have an outdoor wedding ceremony and then we'd have the reception inside at a party hall in the park.

Nico plopped down onto the couch next to me and wrapped his arms around me, "Well now you can relax a little more."

I nodded, "You can say that again."

Nico kissed me softly and rested his chin on the top of my head, "I awkwardly love you so much Thalia."

I smiled, "I awkwardly love you even more."

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Thalia running to the bathroom. I walked in just as she violently threw up into the toilet. I held her hair out of the way despite the fact that she was telling me to go away. Finally she was done and I pulled her onto my lap, "How are you feeling now?"

"Nauseous." she muttered.

"Thals when was your last period?" I asked her knowing that throughout our trip we forgot to use protection.

"Before we went to Hawaii." she replied silently.

"Thals could you be pregnant?" I asked her softly.

"I could be." she replied she sounded lost.

"Thalia do you want me to go pick up a test for you?" I asked her.

Thalia looked at me, "Would you?"

I nodded, "I'll run down to the drug store and I'll be right back."

She nodded but didn't say anything. I kissed her cheek and ran down to my car. In the drugstore I ran into Luke who was picking up some aspirin.

"Hi Nico." he greeted me.

I nodded, "Luke."

"Pregnancy tests?" he asked.

I nodded, "They're for Thalia."

I didn't finish my conversation with him because it was my turn in line and I really didn't want to talk to him.

* * *

Waiting for the five minutes felt like forever. Nico held me and hugged me tightly, "It's going to be alright, besides I've always wanted kids."

I smiled, "That's not what I'm worried about."

He looked at me, "Thals you're going to be a great mother."

"Who knows I could be the world's worst mother." I whispered.

The timer went off and I dared myself to look at the three tests, all three of the read the same thing; positive. Nico grinned and twirled me around, "Thals this is amazing!"

"Is it?" I asked, "We're not going to be able to go on a honeymoon."

Nico shook his head and kissed me passionately, "That doesn't matter, we're going to have a baby!"

I laughed, "We're going to have a baby!"

He grinned, "This is amazing Thalia, this is just great!"

He seemed genuinely happy about it so I was happy. Nico kissed me passionately and grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

I went to go see Annabeth who already had a son who just turned three months old. She smiled when she saw me, "So what's this amazing news that you have?"

"Well I'm pregnant." I smiled.

Annabeth grinned, "That's amazing. Do you know how far along you are?"

"I just went to the doctor's lat week and I'm about three months along." I smiled.

"You're lucky your wedding is coming up soon." she smiled.

"I know right." I laughed.

She was holding her son Colton who looked like both of his parents, "Now Colt will have a friend."

I laughed, "They'll be best friends."

"Of course they will." Annnabeth smiled.

"Well I've gotta go, Nico's making a celebration dinner."

Annabeth laughed, "I'll see you later."

I smiled, "I'll call you."

"I'm free to talk anytime." she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfortunately this is the last chapter however I do plan on doing a story about Hunter and Colton...so that will be posted shortly. I'm still operating on little sleep so please if there are any grammatical errors just deal with them for my sake. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short but it is the end of this one and you'll enjoy the story about Hunter and Colton just as much. So let me know how you liked the last two chapters. Enjoy! :D~RawR**

* * *

Today was the day of our wedding and honestly I couldn't wait to see Thalia walk down that aisle. It was a surprisingly warm day for the last day of October and so far everything was going as planned. Thalia was barely showing a baby bump and she was happy because she still looked good in her dress. I stood next to Percy who was my best man when finally after what felt like eternity the Bridal March began and the bridesmaids began to descend down the aisle. Finally I saw her, the only one in white, the gorgeous woman I was about to marry.

She finally made it and her brother gave her away and then joined the rest of the groomsmen. I carefully pushed the veil off of her face and then took her hands in mine. The preacher began the ceremony and then it got to our vows. Thalia and I decided to write our own vows for the wedding.

"I, Nico Vincenzo diAngelo, promise to always be there to catch you when you fall. I promise to help you find your path when you get lost. I promise to love you until forever even after death has separated us. I promise to never leave your side, especially when you need me the most. I promise you, Thalia Dylan Grace, that I will be there for you through whatever we may go through and I will never, ever give up on you no matter how bad times may get. I stick by your side even if we're homeless. I don't want to live a life without you and that is exactly why I stand in front of you at this church and say my vows to you. I love you." I said.

Thalia smiled, there were joyful tears in her eyes, "I, Thalia Dylan Grace, promise to never leave your side through anything. I'll stay with you through whatever may come and I promise to love you eternally. I promise that I will make you happy and I will try my best to always make sure that you're happy. I'll go to any length to make you smile. I stand here today in front of you in this church on October thirty first and say my vows to you and promise to be your lawfully wedded wife. I love you Nico." she finally finished.

The preacher smiled, "Are there any objections as to why this lovely young couple shouldn't be married?"

I held my breath and waited for anyone who might be stupid enough. Honestly I thought this only happened in the movies besides I thought Thalia and I told him to skip over that line anyway if it ever popped up. There was a moment of silence when finally someone decided to speak up.

"I object!" there was a collective gasp from the guests and our party. Thalia and I were just about as shocked considering the fact that Terra somehow managed to get past security.

"And you are?" the preacher sighed.

* * *

I couldn't believe this! We told him to skip over that if it happened to come up...but then again it shouldn't have mattered because we didn't invite anyone who could've possibly wanted to object to our wedding.

Somehow Terra had managed to sneak in and I wasn't going to stand there long enough to listen to her babble on about why Nico and I shouldn't get married.

Then something amazing happened Percy rolled his eyes and decided to take matters into his own hands, "She doesn't even go here!"

The preacher looked at Nico and I and we shook our heads. He nodded and waved Terra off dismissively, "Well with that out of the way, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Nico grinned, "You don't need to tell me twice."

He dipped me low and kissed me passionately as a kicking and screaming Terra was escorted out by security and the guests applauded. Nico and I pulled away from each other and he smiled, "Well Mrs. diAngelo are you ready for the reception?"

I grinned, "Of course I am Mr. diAngelo."

Nico picked me up and carried me out to the horse drawn carriage that he insisted upon. Everything else from there on out went as planned. Our first dance together was to LOVE by Nat King Cole.

* * *

I paced around the delivery room while Thalia was in labor. Finally after a nearly crushed hands, lots of scream and tears, and some wailing, our daughter was born. The nurse cleaned her up and placed her into Thalia's arms gently, "What are you going to name her?"

Thalia and I smiled, "Hunter Zoe diAngelo."

The nurse smiled and wrote it down, "How would you like Zoe spelled?"

"Z-O-E." I said.

The nurse left moments later and Thalia looked over at me, "Do you want to hold her?"

I smiled, "Of course I do."

Thalia gently passed her off to me, "Make sure you support her head."

"I will." I whispered. Hunter's eyes fluttered open and she sort of cooed slightly. "Hi there baby girl, daddy's got you."

She didn't fuss she just cooed and stared up at me while Thalia got some rest. Once Hunter was asleep I placed her in her little cradle besides Thalia and I kissed Thalia's forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me, "Hey."

I smiled, "She's beautiful."

Thalia smiled, "She's precious."

"You did well." I whispered.

She nodded sleepily and dozed off once again.

* * *

We got to take Hunter home the next day and there was just something that seemed complete about Thalia and I's life now. We were happily married, we've just welcomed our first daughter into the world and we were so in love sometimes it was pathetic. Nothing could tear us apart and we weren't going to let anything do so. We really did still awkwardly love each other.


End file.
